The Magician's Playground
by Maagic
Summary: Cha Cha, Riya and Shine has to face a magician before they can go back home.


**The Magician'sPlayground**   
_By: Maagic_

_Note: This happened when many people wanted to challenge Cha Cha for the rank of the greatest magician in the world._

_Disclaimer: All unknown things here are mine. Please e-mail me at maagic@cheerful.com or page me at 31406620._

Cha Cha woke up with a smile on her face on the beautiful morning in Seravi's cottage. She jumped out of her bed and took a bath, got dressed up and headed down to the Dining table.   
"Good morning, Teacher Seravi!" Cha Cha greeted cheerfully.   
"Oh, hello Cha Cha! Sit down on a chair. You're just in time for your muffin and croissant." Seravi smiled as he greeted back. He was baking breadsticks for the birds.   
"Wow! Muffin and croissant!" Cha Cha took a muffin and ate it first.   
"Is Riiya and Shine here?" Asked Cha Cha.   
"Riiya and Shine are way ahead of you, Cha Cha." This time, it was Elizabeth who replied.   
"Where are they?"   
"They're both waiting outside for you. They already ate their breakfast." Seravi replied to the second question.   
"Hi Cha Cha! I heard you and Seravi talking." Shine came inside the cottage. Behind him is Riiya.   
"You?? I heard Cha Cha, too!" Riiya interrupted demandingly.   
"I heard Cha Cha first!"   
"Well, I heard Cha Cha's voice clearer!"   
"Oh yeah? How can you prove that??"   
"I was a wolf when I heard her voice!"   
"Riiya, Shine, you don't have to fight on who heard her voice first." Elizabeth broke in.   
"That's right, guys. Why don't you just sit beside me while I eat?" Cha Cha proceeded to her croissant.   
"Sure!" Riiya agreed.   
"Okay." So did Shine.   
Both of them sat at the same time on Cha Cha's different side.   
"Shine, did you cleaned our house?" Dorothy asked entering the cottage.   
"Ms. Dorothy! Yes, I did." Shine stood up quickly.   
"Oh, I thought you didn't."   
"Oh, hi Dorothy. Come in and eat with Cha Cha." Seravi welcomed Dorothy taking out a dozen of hot, tasty doughnuts with several flavors.   
"Wow! Doughnuts!!" Riiya quickly stood up on his seat looking at the doughnuts.   
"These are not for you, Riiya, these are for Dorothy."   
"Ohhh! Can I at least have a piece?"   
"Riiya, you have to be contented with your pancakes!" Shine interrupted.   
"Shine is right, Riiya. Don't worry, tomorrow, I'll bake you a dozen doughnuts like how I baked it today." Seravi said in a promising way smiling.   
"Thanks Teacher Seravi!"   
"Ahem..." Dorothy broke in.   
"Oh, Dorothy! I'm sorry we quite forgot about you," Seravi apologized.   
"Uh, Seravi, you shouldn't have said that..." Shine warned.   
"FORGOT ABOUT ME???" Dorothy's body got surrounded with fire and rage all over.   
"Calm down, Dorothy. It's not like you're dead and we're not missing you." Seravi cleared.   
"Oooooooooooohhh!!!!!!!"   
"Ms. Dorothy, please calm down. You're losing your temper again." Shine said. But, Dorothy is still in rage.   
"Uh, Dorothy would you like some doughnuts?" Seravi offered just to calm her down.   
"Oh! Don't mind if I do." Dorothy began picking a delicious flavor from the doughnuts. Everyone fell upside down from their seats except Seravi, Elizabeth and Dorothy.   
"Unfortunately, I've already eaten my breakfast at home. So, I'm stuffed now." Dorothy remembered.   
"Oh, shucks! I made these especially for you. I guess the kids will just have to take it with them wherever they'll go." Seravi said as a paper bag appeared on his hands.   
"Hooray!" Riiya rejoiced. "But, will you still baking some doughnuts for me tomorrow?"   
"Of course I will, Riiya. Because if I don't, I'm just like breaking a promise." Seravi answered.   
While Riiya is rejoicing, Dorothy found the doughnuts quite tempting.   
"Oh well, I guess one won't hurt." Dorothy finally picked a blueberry flavored doughnut and ate it.   
"Oh, speaking of bringing the doughnuts with us," Shine remembered with a smile. "Cha Cha, are you ready to go to the newly opened playground?"   
"She's still eating, Shine." Riiya reminded.   
"That's okay, guys. I'll be done after one more bite anyway." Cha Cha said eating the last small piece of the croissant and swallowed it then smiled. "Let's go now!"   
"These doughnuts will be enough for the three of you to eat. I don't think I have to remind you to be careful." Seravi handed the paper bag of doughnuts to Cha Cha.   
"Don't worry, Teacher Seravi. We'll be careful."   
"all right then, be home by 5:30, okay?"   
"Yes, Teacher!"   
"Let's go now, Cha Cha!" Riiya said excitedly.   
"Don't get so excited, Riiya." Shine opened the door and waited for Riiya to come out first with his favorite rubber ball. Then, escorted Cha Cha out the cottage.   
"That's so nice of you, Shine." Cha Cha thanked.   
"Don't mention it."   
"Shine, are you just gonna stand there smiling at Cha Cha?" Riiya called.   
"Shut up, Riiya! You're just jealous!" Shine walked away from Cha Cha to Riiya. Cha Cha followed.   
"I'm not jealous!" But deep inside Riiya, he _is_ jealous.   
"Let's just go to the playground." Cha Cha suggested.   
"Okay, Cha Cha." Shine lead the way since that he was the one who saw the playground first. 

As they were walking, they heard a rustle in the bushes.   
"Huh? Who's that?" Riiya turned to the bushes and was attacked surprisingly by Marine.   
"Oh my darling Riiya! I found you at last. Aaaah!!" Marine shrilled when she thought she was hugging Riiya but is now hugging a cute, little, white, furry mountain wolf who is laughing and is enjoying biting his rubber ball. "Cha Cha, stop doing that to my darlin' Riiya. Where is he?" Marine asked demandingly.   
"Yeesh, Marine. that dog's been there ever since you've been hugging Riiya. You should know where he is now!" Shine sighed.   
"I'm not a dog!"   
"Would you keep quiet there!!" A voice came as a bottle with the letter 'B' was thrown to them and exploded. Everyone flew to the sky and fell to the ground.   
"Who was that?" Cha Cha asked.   
"Can't you see I'm waiting for my Prince Seravi to come out of the cottage??" Yakko popped out from the leaves.   
"No, we can't. You were hiding behind that bush." Riiya answered and was ignored by Yakko.   
"Oh, my Prince Seravi, why don't you come out of your cottage already? You know that I'm here waiting for you." Then Yakko began to imagine. 

_"Yakko, I'm sorry I didn't came out of the cottage. I thought you weren't there. I was waiting for you in my cottage." Seravi apologized._   
_ "That's all right, Teacher. Besides, I know that I'm not welcome."_   
_ "Nonsense, Yakko. Everybody I know is welcome in my cottage especially you. Now, why don't we come inside and have tea together?"_   
_ "That would be wonderful, Teacher."_

"Oh, Teacher, let's go in..." Yakko's eyes are already pink pumping hearts.   
"Cha Cha, Riiya, let's get out of here." Shine whispered.   
"Good idea, Shine." Riiya agreed.   
"Let's go." Cha Cha stepped away first before the Riiya and Shine.   
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE GOING???" Yakko called from her imagination with a big face.   
"Uh...we're just going to the newly opened playground. Do you want to come with us?" Cha Cha offered.   
"No, I have better things to think about. I'll just follow."   
"Okay." Shine lead the group again and heard another rustle in the bushes.   
"What's that again?" Riiya turned to the bushes again. It was Suzu.   
"Oh, hi Suzu!" Shine greeted.   
"Hi Shine, I'm just going to the newly opened playground."   
"Wow! What a coincidence! We're going there, too. Why don;t you just come with us?"   
"Thanks Shine!" Suzu jumped out of the bushes and walked beside Shine. 

"Hooray! We're here!!" Riiya rejoiced as a human.   
"Let's get inside now!" Cha Cha raised her hand to open the gate. Without touching the handle, the door just opened.   
"Wow! Did you do that, Cha Cha?" Riiya asked.   
"No." Cha Cha replied.   
"Easy, this gate is surrounded by a magical barrier. It's job is to protect the playground from any trespassers and criminals at night."   
"Let's get inside anyway." Cha Cha entered first then Riiya, Shine and Suzu.   
The playground is surrounded by kids playing. It has a pool, anything you can find in a playground, a magic show and a section for food stores and dining tables.   
"Food!! Let's eat!" Riiya raced to the tables.   
"Riiya, wait!" Shine followed with Suzu.   
"We have to eat what Teacher Seravi gave us." Cha Cha followed the last.   
All of them reached the table where Riiya is eating pastries.   
"Hey you guys, the foods here are free!" Riiya continued eating.   
"Riiya, don't you want to eat Seravi's doughnuts first?"   
"Huh? I forgot!" Riiya stopped eating a cupcake and took a doughnut.   
"My darling Riiya, there you are!" Marine came out of nowhere and just hugged Riiya while he was eating.   
"Hey, let him go!" Cha Cha pushed Marine away.   
"He's mine, ya hear?" Cha Cha hugged Riiya again.   
"Hey, out me down!" Riiya struggled away from Marine but instead, transformed to a mountain wolf and continued eating.   
"Oh no! My Riiya's gone again! Riiya!!" Marine walked away from the table and went searching. Riiya transformed back to a boy.   
"Is she ever gonna give-up?" 

After they ate... 

"Hooray! Now we can play!" Cha Cha jumped out of her seat and raced to a slide.   
"Wait for me, Cha Cha!" Shine called happily with Suzu at his back.   
"Hey, don't leave me!" Riiya ate a whole muffin and followed his friends.   
"Riiya why won't you just hurry up?" Shine stopped from climbing the slide just to look at Riiya.   
"But I'm not yet done eating."   
"Well, now you are! Yikes!!" Shine dropped to the grass of the playground when a someone on a broom flew over him.   
"Oh, it's you Yakko!" Suzu jumped from a swing and approached her.   
"Yeah, it's me."   
"Did you saw Seravi?" Shine asked brushing the dust on his shoulders.   
"I saw him with Dorothy in a picnic near his cottage. Oh my Prince Seravi, why can't we just have a picnic together?" Just when she got back to reality, the others are already playing. She spotted Marine in a pool as a mermaid and ignored her. 

"Oh, I'm getting sick of playing!" Cha Cha rested beside Shine on a swing.   
"Me too. Maybe we should stop now and go back to Seravi's cottage." Shine swung slowly.   
"Is Riiya ready to go?" Both of them looked at the mountain wolf playing with many rubber balls.   
"Riiya, can we go now?" Cha Cha called.   
"Sure, just give me time to find my rubber ball." Riiya dug lower.   
"Okay. Wha--" Cha Cha stopped swinging.   
"What is it, Cha Cha?" Shine stopped as well.   
"A few seconds ago, there was quite a lot of kids playing around here. Now, they're gone."   
"Well, that's fast! Maybe they're sick and tired of playing, too!"   
"Riiya, have you found your rubber ball already?"   
"Almost got it...aha! We can go now, Cha Cha. Huh?" Riiya's tail was pulled by Shine with his eyes shut.   
"Let's go now, Riiya." Shine dropped him to the ground.   
"Ow!" Riiya held his rubber ball tight and transformed back to a human. "Hey! Where'd everybody go?"   
"That's why we have to go now." Shine looked at his watch. "It's gonna be 5:30 too."   
"Okay, let's go now!" Cha Cha marched to the gate happily. But when she is opening it, it won't budge."   
"Leave that to me, Cha Cha." Riiya pushed her away gently and held the handle then began to pull it. "Huh? This thing won't open!" Riiya pulled stronger and stronger by the second but nothing happened.   
"Huh? That's odd. Let me try. Giant credit card materialize!" Shine casted and held the large credit card with help of Riiya and began to insert it between the door and the gate itself.   
"Shine, do you know how to do this?" Riiya asked helping him.   
"No, but I once opened my closet when I lost the key with a credit card." Shine made the credit card disappear giving up.   
"I know! Crescent--"   
"There's no escape kids!! Especially you, Cha Cha!" A voice came then an evil laugh.   
"Huh? Who are you?" Suddenly, a figure landed on the ground. A man dressed like an old time magician appeared.   
"My name is Aidis and I challenge you, Cha Cha, for the rank of the greatest magician in the world!"   
"Aidis? Do you have a lot of IDs?" Riiya asked as Aidis fell upside down.   
"I don't have any identification cards!"   
"Then why is your name 'Aidis'?"   
"You're getting to my nerves, boy! Marbles and thumbtucks, come down!" Aidis went to a safe place as marbles and thumbtucks dropped from the sky.   
"Cha Cha look out!" Shine rode on his broom with Cha cha and Riiya. But the marbles and thumb tucks fell continuously.   
"What do we do now??" Riiya panicked.   
"Shelter, appear!" Cha Cha casted. But it wasn't what she expected. "A waiting area??" Cha Cha exclaimed. Then the three of them realized that they were flying.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!" The three of them shouted as the waiting area fell down to the ground and crashed making a big hole. Riiya came out of the hole first then helped Shine and Cha Cha up.   
"Please, sir. We just want to go home. teacher Seravi will scold us if we don't go home by 5:30."   
"Seravi?? Why, I heard that name somewhere. Anyway, no! I will not let you out until I won this match. Anyway, I don't have to worry about you kids escaping because--"   
"A magical barrier is protecting the gate! Of course!" Shine interrupted.   
"Huh? What do you mean?" Riiya asked.   
"That's the job of the magical barrier! So, that we can't exit this playground."   
"Why don't we just fly away on a broom?"   
"We can't! The magical barrier is up to the moon!"   
"What??"   
"Clever, clever! But, I'm afraid I have no time to applause! Rubber ball, come down!" Aidis casted again.   
"Rubber ball!" Riiya stood at the center with his arms ready to catch the rubberball.   
"Riiya! It's not what you think!" Shine warned but it was too late. A giant rubber ball smashed Riiya on the ground.   
"Riiya!!" Cha Cha called.   
The rubber ball flew to the sky as Riiya crawled to Cha Cha and Shine with his body quite wobbly.   
"Riiya, are you alright?" Cha Cha asked.   
"Of...course...I'm...strong!" Riiya slowly stood up and is again ready.   
"Impressive. Nuts and bolts and other tools, come down!" Aidis casted again.   
"Giant pan, appear!" Cha Cha expected a giant pan on her hands so that the tools will backfire. Instead, the giant pan fell to Aidis' head. This made all the marbles, thumb tucks, nuts, bolts and tools disappear.   
"Hooray! We did it!" Cha Cha rejoiced Riiya.   
"But, how do we get out of here?" Shine asked.   
"Ohh..." Riiya fell to the ground and transformed to a mountain wolf.   
"Don't worry," Cha Cha smiled at them.   
"Cha Cha?" Shine turned to her.   
"Crescent Aurora Bracelet!" Cha Cha pressed the button on her bracelet and formed a boomerang. "Magic boomerang!" She threw it to the sky and waited for what it will give. Finally, she caught what was given to her. "Huh? Three shovels?"   
"What are we going to do with these shovels?" Riiya asked getting one.   
"Of course!" Shine raised his finger with enthusiasm.   
"What is it, Shine?" Cha Cha asked.   
"By these three shovels we can dig our way out of here!" It didn't took time for Shine to realize why because of his intelligence.   
"You're so intelligent, Shine!" Cha Cha said.   
"Unfortunately, the barrier goes down up to the core." Shine realized that the two of them lost hope. "However," Shine knelt down and took a twig then drew the gate sideways with the magical barrier. "we may not be able to dig below but we can dig either in the lower right or lower left! That way, we can get out of here!"   
"But the gate is too wide, we won't be able to finish it quickly."   
"But, it's our only way out! Riiya is here anyway, he can dig fast because he's strong!"   
"That's right." Riiya transformed back to a boy. "Let's star now!" He got a shovel and dug near the gate. 

The next day... 

"A day has already passed, where are the kids?" Seravi waited outside his cottage with Elizabeth and Dorothy.   
"I hope they're all right." Dorothy looked down to the ground.   
"Dorothy, look!" Seravi pointed across. Three figures walked restlessly.   
"Shine, Riiya and Cha Cha??" Dorothy asked. She waited for the figures to come closer.   
"Yes!" Both of them ran to the three kids.   
"Cha Cha, Riiya, Shine, where have you been??" Seravi asked angrily.   
"We've been so worried about you that I already slept here in his cottage!" Dorothy continued.   
"Ms. Dorothy, let me explain. When we were about to go, a magician named Aidis attacked us." Shine explained.   
"Then, why didn't you came home at once when you finished him?"   
"Because there is a magical barrier protecting the gate which starts in the core and ends in the moon.   
"Magical barriers are rarely used these days. However, you should be really careful of Aidis. He is a magician who is always updated on who the greatest magician is." Seravi explained.   
"Huh?" Cha Cha is confused.   
"What do you mean?" Riiya asked.   
"He challenged me too when I was crossing his park. The Park Aidis." Seravi replied.   
"Oh, I remember that! You got stuck in the park for a night too and was hoping that Teacher Dorothy is worried about you." Cha Cha continued.   
"What??" Dorothy pulled Seravi's lips in the side.   
"That was when I was young, Dorothy." Seravi cleared.   
"We'll talk about this when we get in!" 

_~End~_


End file.
